Teen Troubles
by cutiehooty
Summary: Jac and Joseph's daughter runs away
1. Chapter 1

Teen Troubles

Bang, thump, crash. Gemma Byrne stormed around her house slamming doors and stamping her feet. Gemma was so busy storming around she didn't hear the key go into the front door.

Jac entered the house and dumped her keys down on the hall way table she sighed at the thumping coming from upstairs. Jac went into the kitchen and switched the kettle on, she had just sat down to drink her coffee when the sitting room door burst open and Gemma stormed into the room.

"HOW COULD YOU MOTHER" yelled Gemma

"Excuse me young lady but you will not speak to me in that tone" said Jac standing up.

"WHY DID YOU TELL MY DAD I CAN'T SEE HIM" yelled Gemma.

"It's for your own good Gemma" said Jac with a sigh.

"YOU ARE SUCH A COW I HATE YOU" yelled Gemma.

"How dare you call me that young lady" said Jac starting to get cross.

"WELL YOU ARE I'M GOING TO DAD'S AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME" yelled Gemma she grabbed her bag and headed for the front door. Jac quickly followed her.

"If you go out of that door you will be in serous trouble" said Jac her anger now boiling up inside her

"WHATEVER MOTHER YOU JUST A BITCH" yelled Gemma and Jac snapped

"THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY GET UPSTAIRS NOW" shouted Jac

"WHICH PART OF I'M GOING TO MY DAD'S DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND MOTHER" shouted Gemma

"GEMMA GET UPSTAIRS" shouted Jac at that moment the door bell rung Gemma opened the door it was Joseph.

"Dad" said Gemma.

"Gemma get upstairs" said Jac Gemma looked at her father and Joseph smiled.

"Best do as mum says Gem" said Joseph Gemma smiled back at her dad and went upstairs.

Jac glared at Joseph and headed into the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge opened it and poured herself a glass. Joseph followed Jac and watched as she downed two glasses of wine and began to pour herself a third.

"Don't you think you should pace yourself a bit our daughter is upstairs" said Joseph

"Shut up Joseph and get out of my house" said Jac starting on her fourth glass of wine.

"No Jac our 13 year old daughter is upstairs and your getting drunk" said Joseph. Jac snorted

"and why is that" said Jac opening another bottle of wine.

Joseph put his hand on the bottle and took it from Jac

"Jac I'm sorry about what I did" said Joseph.

"What you did you slept with Faye Morton of all people and got her up the duff" said Jac "Now get the hell out of my house"

"Fine but I'm taking Gemma" said Joseph he walked out into the hall and called up to Gemma but he got no response he called up again but still got no response. He went upstairs and into Gemma's room. He found the room empty and a note on the bed it said

_Mum, Dad _

_Can't take the shouting anymore I have gone somewhere you will never find me._

_Gemma. _

Joseph raced down stairs and burst into the kitchen making Jac jump and spill her wine.

"Gemma's gone I found this note on her bed" said Joseph Jac took the note read it and burst into tears.

"What have I done" sobbed Jac. Joseph put his arms around Jac and rubbed her back.

"We will find her" said Joseph while Jac sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Gemma was sitting in the park around the corner from her house crying her eyes out she didn't understand why her mother was being so mean she was about to move off when she heard her name being called behind her behind her Gemma spun around and spotted Grace walking towards her.

"Gem there you are your Mum's really worried about you" said Grace sitting down beside Gemma.

"She doesn't care" said Gemma

"That's not true look my mum's waiting at the gates why don't you come over to mine for a bit" said Grace.

"Ok" said Gemma the two girls walked to the park gate where Connie was waiting in the car. When Connie saw Grace and Gemma walking out of the park she got out of the car to meet them.

"Gemma thank goodness your ok your mother's worried sick" said Connie as they all climb back into the car.

"As if she doesn't give a dam" said Gemma as they set off

"That's not true young lady and you know it" said Connie

"Whatever" said Gemma then she realized that they weren't heading for Connie's at all but for her own house "You tricked me Grace Strachan" as Connie pulled up out side Jac's house Gemma got out of the car and was about to take off up the road when Connie grabbed the back of her jumper

"No you don't young lady" said Connie she walked Gemma up to the front door and rung the door bell Joseph answered the door.

"Gemma thank god" said Joseph just as Jac appeared at the door

"Gemma what on earth do you think your playing at" said Jac

"Like you give a dam" said Gemma pushing past Jac and storming up stairs. Jac tried to follow Gemma but she just wobbled backwards nearly landing on her bum.

"Jac leave her" said Joseph he turned back to Connie "Thanks for finding her Connie"

"No problem" said Connie and she left.

Joseph closed the front door and turned back to Jac

"I think you need to sleep it off" said Joseph "Oh Jac what have I done to you" he pulled Jac into his arms and held her for a few minutes.

"Why Joseph after everything that already happened to us in the past all those years ago before Gemma" said Jac "Whay go and break my heart"

"Oh Jac I'm so sorry we'd had a row and I went to drown my sorrows" said Joseph kissing the top of Jac's head. Jac looked up at Joseph right into his baby blue eyes.

"Take me to bed and show me your sorry" said Jac she leaned up and kissed Joseph lightly on the lips

"No Jac not tonight your drunk" said Joseph pulling away

"Joseph please I love you" said Jac.

"And I love you Jac" said Joseph he scooped Jac into his arms and carried her up to the bedroom.

The next morning Jac awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs she sat up in bed and her head began to spin she quicky jumped out of bed and made it to the toilet just in time to throw up into it.

"Mum are you ok" asked Gemma putting her head around the bathroom door.

"yeah I'm fine just a bit hung over" said Jac "I'm gonna take a shower"

" ok" said Gemma she waited until Jac was in the shower then walked into her parent's bedroom she walked around to Jac's side of the bed and opened the bedside draw.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Jac realized she had left her new bottle of shampoo in her bedroom she stepped out of the shower pulling a owel around her and walked down the hall to her bedroom as she entered the room she saw Gemma rooting through her bedside draws.

"What are you doing young lady" said Jac making Gemma jump.

"Erm.." said Gemma looking at the floor.

"I'm waiting young lady" said Jac.

"I .. I started my period" said Gemma and she began to howl Jac's face softened and she walked over to Gemma.

"Oh sweetie why didn't you tell me" said Jac pulling Gemma into a hug.

"I was too embarrassed" said Gemma.

"Oh baby" said Jac "here" she bent down and opened the bottom draw of the bedside table and pulled out a packet of always.

"Thanks" said Gemma and she went off to her room. Jac smiled grabbed her shampoo and went to finish her shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jac finished her shower and went down stairs she walked into the kitchen she opened the draw and pulled out a box of paractemol she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Jac opened the box and swallowed two pills she put the glass of water down and pulled out her mobile phone she flipped it open and scrolled down to Joseph's number and hit call it rung three times and went to voice mail. Jac closed her phone and sighed she stood up and grabbed her car and house keys before heading out of the house.**

**Jac got into her car and headed towards the hospital when she arrived in the hospital car park Jac pulled into her normal space and headed inside and straight up to Darwin. As she entered Darwin Jac spotted Joseph standing at the light box so she walked over to him.**

"**Joseph I've been trying to call you" said Jac**

"**I've been in theatre" said Joseph without looking at Jac**

"**Joseph look at me" said Jac. Joseph turned to face Jac and she was shocked to see he had tears in his eyes. "Oh Joe baby come in the staff room" Jac took hold of Joseph's hand a walked him in to the staffroom. **

"**Jac I'm so sorry about Faye please I don't want to lose you or Gemma" said Joseph Jac pulled Joseph into her arms**

"**Oh Joe I love you so much I was just upset and angry" said Jac she leaned up and kissed Joseph he returned the kiss and began to finger Jac's bra through her top and undone it "Joe we can't not here someone might come in" Joseph pulled away from Jac and locked the staffroom door. **

"**Now they can't" said Joseph he walked over to Jac and started to un button her blouse while Jac pulled off Joseph's scrub top Joseph finished with Jac's top and bra and pulled her towards the sofa "I Love you Jac" Jac smiled while pulling Joseph's scrub bottoms off and Joseph unzipped Jac's jeans before pulling them down her long slender legs he then began to finger Jac through her underwear making her moan deeply he then pulled off Jac's underwear and his boxer shorts and slipped inside Jac.**

**A little while later Jac and Joseph where coming out of the staffroom when Connie walked up to them with a worried expression on her face.**

"**Jac Joseph I need to talk to you" said Connie **

"**What's happened" said Jac as they entered Connie's office.**

"**Gemma's been hit by a car" said Connie "Mr Strachan is operating on her now and I'm on my way to join him" **

"**I'm scrubbing in too" said Jac and she stood up she dashed into the staffroom and quickly changed into her scrubs. Joseph rushed into the staffroom after Jac.**

"**Jac you can't go in to theatre you know that" said Joseph Jac just gave him and death stare and pushed past him and walked down the corridor to theatre. Jac was about to walk into theatre when she felt a strong pair of arms go around her middle. **

"**Joseph get off me" said Jac fighting against Joseph's grip.**

"**No Jac you can't go in there" said Joseph holding onto Jac tight **

"**Joseph that's my child in there" said Jac still struggling against Joseph's grip. **

"**Stop fighting me Jac" said Joseph Jac stopped struggling and began to cry "Oh Jac baby she will be fine she's a fighter just like her mother" at that moment Sam came out of theatre. Jac took one look at his face and she knew what was coming.**

"**No please no" said Jac **

"**I'm sorry Gemma had a massive bleed and we where unable to save her I'm so sorry Jac Joseph" said Sam **

"**Noooooooooooooooo" said Jac and she began to sob into Joseph's chest while his tears soaked Jac's hair**


End file.
